


Sid & Andrew Get-Together

by heck_the_peck



Series: Beautiful Boys [2]
Category: Beautiful Boys - Fandom, Original Work, another original... i'm gonna call this Beautiful Boys
Genre: ACTUAL TEETH-ROTTING FLUFF, M/M, SWEET BOYS, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: "I'm gonna go ask Andrew to make out."i suggest that you read the first part of this seriesmy sweet boy sid gets his man





	Sid & Andrew Get-Together

**Author's Note:**

> okay but i wrote this in three sections 
> 
> i wrote the first part at drama rehearsal bc i was two hours early
> 
> i wrote the majority of it while watching cheesy horror movies w my brother, my dad, and my dad's girlfriend 
> 
> and i finished writing it after a long day of moving furniture 
> 
> so honestly idk which part is the best

Okay, so, maybe Sid hadn't fully planned this through.

When he told Quinn that he was going to ask Andrew out, his was doing it out of his impulsivity. Not out of logic.

So when Sid finally got to Andrew’s door, he panicked. 

Okay, okay, you can do this Sid. It's not like he's your best friend or anything. No, of course not.

Deep breath, deep breath.

He knocked. 

A quick split-second know, yet it was determining his inevitable fate. 

Andrew answered.

“Oh, Sid,” He welcomed him inside with a gesture, “I didn't know you were gonna come over.”

Sid laughed, “I didn't either.”

After sitting down on the couch, and Andrew insisting on getting Sid something to drink. (“What are you, a 1950’s housewife?”)

“So what brings you to casa AndroCharle?”

“Is that seriously what you call your apartment?” Sid honest-to-god snorted. And not the attractive kind of snort, the only kind of snort that happens when you're laughing at your crush’s jokes.

Andrew jokingly pushed him, “It’s the unofficial name.”

“Anyways,” Sid spoke while sitting up (you have to get serious for these kinds of things), “I, uh, I think you're amazing.”

“Yes, please boost my ego.” Andrew replied with a smirk.

Sid snickered, “Okay, listen. And I don't want you to interrupt me until I’m done. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay, well, I’ve known you since middle school. Sixth grade. It only took about a semester for us to become the kind of friends that last until college, and here we are. Once again, I think you're amazing. Maybe you're not perfect, and maybe I only think you're perfect because you've had my heart and won't give it since you've stolen it in eighth grade. Uhm, yeah, so that's it. I like you. Romantically.”

Sid couldn't tell if Andrew was spacing out or not.

“Oh, heck, I uh,” Andrew was smiling, “I like you too. Romantically.”

Sid started flapping his hands, “Whoa, okay. Didn't think this would work.”

“Hey, can I…” Andrew gestured wildly between the space between them.

Sid felt his breath hitch, “Y-yeah.”

Andrew was the one who made the first move.

Slowly leaning in, and lightly placing his lips on Sid’s was all did, yet Sid’s heart was racing. It was a feeling unlike anything else, and it was amazing. 

And then he leaned in again. This time lightly cupping his jaw.

Heck.

Sid honestly never took part in anything so amazing, yet the only thing playing repeat on his mind was “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my g--”

After (Seconds? Minutes? Hours?) a while they finally broke apart.

“That was…” Andrew spoke, his forehead on Sid’s.

“Amazing? Wonderful? Horrifyingly terrible?” Sid supplied.

“I was going to say perfect, but like, horrifyingly terrible works too.”

Sid shoved him, “I hate you.” Adding extra emphasis on the “you”.

“Yeah, totally.” Andrew snorted.

“Totally weird question, but uh, we’re dating, right?”

“Sid, babe, of course.”

Sid felt his heart swoop. It's not like he’d been waiting for this to happen for years. Definitely not.

“Okay, good.” Sid replied. 

Everything was perfect.

Now all he had to do was tell Quinn.

**Author's Note:**

> coming soon to a Beautiful Boys series near you: "Babe, let's convince Charlie to ask out Quinn."
> 
> honestly this was really fun to write bc i love my flamboyant boi sid
> 
> and i got to work on my confusing andrew boi
> 
> so
> 
> i'm happy with it
> 
> also, kudos & comments are appreciated 
> 
> however, not required 
> 
> have a good day


End file.
